


Happy Together

by GhostDoll



Series: Salty exes (Thin Man n The Lady) [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Height Differences, Height difference, I just want them to be happy, Mono is the Thin Man, Self-Indulgent, Six is the Lady, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, The Thin Man misses his wife, YEAH BABYYYYY, Yearning, hell be back, his misses her a lot, salty exes, since im too emberrased to post the ship art ill post a fic!, the lady is sad, they are in love your honor, they deserve better, they need therapy, we ending the loop here okay, yeah im going with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDoll/pseuds/GhostDoll
Summary: The Lady wanted a change of scenery in this... She needed something. After all of the years of trying to run away from her past, she couldn't handle it anymore.She needed to do something. Even if it was risky.
Relationships: The Lady & The Thin Man (Little Nightmares), The Lady/The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Series: Salty exes (Thin Man n The Lady) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Happy Together

Today was a day like no other. Just another day of running the Maw. The same thing. Every. Single. Day. 

Though, It wasn't as if she had room to complain. She chose this after all. Her fate was written down, just like everyone else's. 

The Lady was making her way around the place, almost as if she was patrolling, for something. Searching, for _someone _. The normal behavior of her.__

__Then, she greeted some guests, like always. These guests didn't pay much attention to her anyway, they only came here for one reason only. To satisfy their greed, stuffing their faces with meat or _anything _they could get their hands on. Luckily, there's a wonderful buffet, and all of the meat is fresh.___ _

____ _ _

____The Lady watched as the guest ate their life out. They were savages, they ate like it was the end of the world. It was grotesque. Exaggerated. Like if their hunger could never be satisfied, no matter how much they ate._ _ _ _

____“Tch.” She murmured under her breath. Turning around and leaving the balcony where she kept an eye on the guest._ _ _ _

____Upon returning to her quarters, she sat down on a comfortable chair and reached over to a broken, porcelain doll. Carefully keeping it on her hands, caressing it, and almost caring for it. This was almost like a prized possession for her. Reminder her of a better time. This was peaceful. It seemed like comfort for her._ _ _ _

____After putting the doll down, she glanced up at the shattered mirror in front of her. That mirror was completely ruined. It was almost impossible to even look at the reflection._ _ _ _

____Softly, she pressed her hand against the shattered glass with a soft sigh. The Lady was puzzled, something was bothering her. Something that bothered her for the past few years._ _ _ _

_____Maybe she could…. ____ _ _ _

______And just like that, she stormed out, walking down the hall, being on the lookout for a specific room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Slowly, the door creaked open. The dust and coldness of the room are now being exposed to the faint glow. Walking inside, there was furniture and a tv in the middle. She hesitated, before plugging the tv and turning it on, after she did that, The Lady took a few steps back, waiting for something to happen._ _ _ _ _ _

______The tv screen glowed with static, channels flicking quickly. She couldn't even begin to figure out what was going on the screen. It flickered quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______And before she knew it, the flicking stopped. Now it was just a glitchy static shown on the screen, as well as a figure in the distance, it seemed far. But it was getting closer. And closer. Quicky. Before suddenly, it suddenly glitched out, the figure not being visible anymore. The Lady perked. She was suddenly suspicious of this. Stepping a tad closer, her body bent down to get a closer look at the old tv._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bam! Two hands banged against the screen._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jolting up at this, The Lady stood up straight and stepped back. There he was. _It's been a while…__ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A glitchy voice said beyond the screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Lady raised her chin up, as in showing some sort of dominance over the figure on the screen. Holding both of her hands together.  
“It’s been a while, hasn't it, Mono?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A bast boost sound was heard from the tv. The sound was strong, it made the Lady Stumble back and cover her ears with a groan. It left her stunned, dumbfounded for a second. Gripping the side of her head, she took one more step back and looked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Right there. In Front of her. Looming over her was The Thin Man. He was much taller than her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Thin Man took the chance when The Lady was stunned to crawl out of the tv. That would surely be a surprise for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Thin Man placed cupped The Lady’s face, tilting her chin up. To force her to keep her eyes on him and nothing else in this room. He wanted the attention, he needed her eyes on him and only him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You have a lot of nerve calling me that. I told you not to call me that.”The figure spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mono. She just called him Mono. That was his real name after all. The lady just sighed, she couldn’t show emotion due to her mask, so this interaction was a bit awkward. Though, she could express some through body language._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s your name, do you not know that? Or did that TV rot away your brain already?” The Lady said in a cocky tone of voice.  
The Thin Man scoffed. Oh, that little… Rolling his eyes, he glared at her coldly. Even though, he still held that grudge against her, and rightfully so. He still cared about her in a way… it was stupid for him to care about her after all of these years, it was clear that _she _didn’t care. And that hurt him, it destroyed him inside. That woman took _everything _from him._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Six.” He whispered in a stern tone of voice. But loud enough for her to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Who do you think you are to speak to me in such a way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Your superior.” The Lady spat out at him without even bothering to think twice, here, she took the chance to slap his hand away, taking a step back to look at him better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Thin Man glared at her now. The nerve that woman had was incredible. Cold-hearted and selfish. Honestly, what did he see in her? Charming in her own way…. Weird._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Scoffing, he crossed his arms, continuing to glare daggers at her. It was like if both of them were having a staring contest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Six. You do realize this is your fault.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“ _My fault?! _MY FAULT!?” She scoffed, trying to hold back a sadistic and selfish laugh that unfortunately managed to escape from her. The giggling that came from her soon turned sad. Like a pitiful one. “Maybe it is— But it’s your fault too! You’re the reason why all of this nightmare is happening in the first place, Mono!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He frowned. She had a good point there. Curiosity did kill the cat after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“B-But we can fix it!’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We can’t! It’s too late for that anyway!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The Thin Man stood there, dumbfounded. He sighed before stepping closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You're so selfish.” And with those words, the grip on her shoulder got stronger, starting to hurt The Lady._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Though the lady couldn't feel his touch well, due to the fabric of her kimono, she could still feel some static and some weird tingles hitting her, gently. It almost tickled her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“And you're a lost cause, Mono…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“After all of these years of being alone— I thought that you would at least feel sorry for what you did!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The Lady stayed quiet. As in processing what his old friend just said. Under her mask, she frowned. That hurt her. That specific comment hurt her because he was wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Once The Lady realized what she did in her younger years when she still wore her notorious yellow raincoat. She wanted to forget what she did, she wanted to forget so bad. The pain that she caused haunted her, cursing her for eternity. When she found out what she did…. She was heartbroken. It made her sick to her stomach. All of these years, thanks to her selfishness, vanity, and greed, all that she has done was end up hurting someone she loved. All for survival, but it was a foolish mistake that she had done. _Letting go of her dear friend. _Tears started to invade her eyes, shakily gulping down her saliva. Oh, Mono… She didn't know better. She was just a scared child. A kid who didn't know any better. Kids do mistakes…. Mono did betray him… hurt her… but it was for her own good. And in her sudden rage— She couldn't see that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________So while they escaped… She took his hand, she grabbed him. And instead of pulling him up. She let go. _That was her revenge _for betraying her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________She regretted it now. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________When The Thin Man didn't hear any reply in return and only the breathing that came from her. He frowned.  
“That's what I thought."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I'm sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He perked at this. He wasn't sure to believe her or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I regret doing that Mono.”  
Her voice was breaking up, filled with pain and discomfort. She sounded sad… hurt.  
“I’m so sorry..”  
She sniffled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“... Six.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I didn't know!”  
She shouted at him, hugging herself.  
“I didn't know this was gonna happen! I was scared, Mono! I was scared!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He sighed, stepping closer to her. Cupping her face in his hands.  
“Do you mean it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“How could I not…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“... Mono, I mean it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Thin Man sighed before a soft smile slipping on his face.  
“Six… I still care for you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Softly, she pressed her 'cheek' even if it was just the mask, against his cold hand.  
“I'm so sorry…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Shhh… You apologize too much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Mm… I just feel guilty.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“So do I, Six”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________softly he moved his hands, then he held his hands in front of her, holding it out for her, hoping that she would hold it. And to his luck, he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Her hands felt soft and warm against his. Oh, he missed that sweet feeling so much. Meanwhile, his hands felt cold, like if she was touching static, it sent tingles through her, it was like touching electricity, just without the pain and shock that came with it. Unique in its own way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They intertwined their fingers, stepping closer to each other, now there was no space between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Six…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes, Mono?”  
The Lady softly said, looking up at him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I missed you so much… Even after everything that happened.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The Lady gasped. It was a soft gasp— A surprised one. Her eyes under her mask widening and watering more. This was so comforting for her, hearing these words of her… dear friend. The friend she yearned for years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________When The Lady started to choke back on her tears, The Thin Man perked. Did… Did he say something wrong? Did he alarm her? Saddened her more?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Six?”  
He mumbled.  
“Did I say something wrong?”  
He asked, softly letting go of one of her hands and pressing the palm against her ‘cheek’ with a soft frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No! Nonono… You said nothing wrong, don’t worry,”  
She sighed, tilting her head to the side, so her cheek would be pressed more against the palm of his hand. In an attempt to be closer to him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________This was… a tad awkward for both of them, yet comforting. They both needed this right now. This felt like a huge weight lifted off their shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Something was missing from this confrontation. He wanted to see her emotions- He needed to. But that damned mask avoided that. It's been years since he saw her face, her beautiful face… what was she hiding? Swallowing his pride, he carefully gripped the bottom of her mask making sure not to startle her. He was being gentle and slow…  
“Do you mind if I…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“If you…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Maybe it would be better if to do it than say it. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Softly, he began to remove the mask from her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________This didn't sit right with the lady. It alarmed her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Lady screeched, causing The Thin Man to jolt up and step back, stopping what he was doing. As the lady screeched, the room went dark, as if the whole Maw just had a blackout. The sound of shattering glass being heard all around The Thin Man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________And with that, the room went silent. Dark and silent. The only thing being illuminated in that room was The Thin Man's glitchy, static, and aura._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Oh, shoot. He had screwed up big time. Not again…. He couldn't bear this again. Frantically, he looked around, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her!  
“Hey! Six?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________After a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity for The Thin Man. The lights flickered back on, revealing The Lady backed up to the wall, a hand on the countered beside the shattered mirror. Some glass shards now on the floor and counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Lady's breathing was fast, desperate. Scared…._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“S-Six, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you would get like this….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“It’s okay… You didn't know…’  
The Lady softly said, trying to comfort The Thin Man. With this, she regained her composure, standing up straight and her breathing normalizing. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He frowned. Decided to walk closer to her, but with caution being thrown on the table of course. He didn't want this little thing to repeat again.  
“I just wanted to look at you again… I don't know If I might even get a chance to gaze on you again, Six…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________These words sent shivers down The Lady's spine.  
“I know that… it's just…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Mmm…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“.... I-I’m hideous!”  
She spat out loud, sounding a bit embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“... Huh? Six, come on, don’t be ridiculous. I’m sure you’re as beautiful as ever,”  
He cooed softly, stepping close to her.  
“Please, Six…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Lady groaned, pressing her back against the wall. She turned her attention towards The Thin Man, crossing her arms.  
“Mono, no…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He sighed, softly pressing his fingers against the bottom of her mask, gently taking it off her face, softly.  
“Six… Please?”  
He said, stopping his hands in place, not wanting to alarm her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Lady groaned, before nodding, after hesitating a bit.  
“You may….”  
The tone of her voice was low._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________This was his chance. He kept the pace slow, taking the mask off her face— He wasn’t going to lie, he was a tad nervous about this. What was so important for her to hide from the world? Was she that disgusted with how she looks? Or was it just a vanity of her that grew inside her overtime?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Upon removing the mask, he held it in his hand—Perking up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Lady shakily opened her watery eyes. Honestly, she just had an about to cry face. Though… She just looked beautiful. It was no doubt that she in fact did take good care of herself. Her eyes were like a pinkish-red, with black eyeliner and a red shadow underneath her eyes. It was fitting for her… Her lips a tad plump. It was just heavenly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________In embarrassment— She covered her face with her sleeves. Allowing for tears to roll down her face. Since The Thin Man didn’t stutter a word, She just assumed that he found her as horrible as she saw herself in the mirror. A horrible monster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“S-Six! Don’t hide!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Lady shook her head, keeping her face hidden with her long sleeves. Muffled, her crying, sniffling, and complaints were heard, coming from her. The fact that she thought that he found her disgusting— Was just devastating for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He sighed. Oh, not this again. Rolling his eyes he gripped her wrist and slowly moved them down. Raising an eyebrow.  
“Six, you’re beautiful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Lady’s eyes widened at this, tears rolling down her now pinkish cheeks.  
“A-ah…?”  
Beautiful. He said she was beautiful…. And he was being honest, there was no trace of a lie on his face.  
“Beautiful?”  
She asked, tilting her head to the side. Still in a bit of disbelief of what he said, maybe she didn’t hear correctly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Did I stutter, Six?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Lady blushed. Shaking her head and looking down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Thin Man couldn’t help but chuckle at this. He smiled and softly raised her chin up slightly so that he could look into her eyes. Then he carefully pressed the palm of his hand against his cheek.  
“Six. You’re gorgeous”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________With this, The Lady smiled. Finally calming herself. Tilting her head, so that she could be more in contact with his cold hand.  
“Thank you,”  
She said carefully, as the Thin Man wiped her tears with his fingers.  
“I wish we could stay like this forever…”  
She softly murmured. It was a nice wish. To go back like things used to be… Would that be asking for too much? To be with her dear friend again… _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________That sounded wonderful for him… but he didn’t know if that was possible. Alas, he frowned.  
“I wish that was possible… But I don’t think we can, Six.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Lady frowned. She figured he was going to say this…  
“But there has to be some way, Mono.”  
She said in a more serious tone of voice. With this, she gripped The Thin Man’s arms. That black aura emitting from her being visible now.  
“We can think of something.”  
She grinned and got on her tippy toes to appear a tad taller for him.  
“ _Just like we used to do. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The Thin Man perked and blinked a few times. Now _THAT _was the woman he was used to know. Aggressive like always. Chuckling softly, he leaned down, being inches away from her face.  
“Hmm. It seems that _you _haven’t changed much, Six…”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I can say the same for you.”  
She replied with a smirk, her grip softening. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________With another chuckle being heard. They both leaned in, almost at the same time. They caught their breath and the room went quiet for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> THE ENDING OF LITTLE NIGHTMARES 2 BROKE ME MAN :( AND THEYRE TEASING US ON TWITTER I SWEAR  
> anyways, They bring me comfort and I love them and please can we get a ln 3 in five years  
> Ill probably keep making a few ln oneshots here and there maybe a whole series but I'm not sure about that yet


End file.
